


Chris Redfield Origins - USAF

by RedfieldandNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aviator banter, Dialogue-Only, Fighter Jet pilot, Gen, Origins of rebellion, Pilot!Chris, Pre S.T.A.R.S., Stubborn Chris, United States Air Force, Young!Chris - Freeform, and his wingman Tazer, dialogue over comms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/pseuds/RedfieldandNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Redfield, call sign "RedWing", is a fighter pilot for the United States Air Force Special Operations Command. When things get dicey in the air, RedWing makes a questionable call that not only puts his wing man in danger, but also risks government property and goes against direct orders from the Lieutenant General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Redfield Origins - USAF

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many close calls that will eventually lead to Chris' dishonorable discharge from the USAF and set the headstrong soldier on a path he could have never prepared for....
> 
> \--- Helpful Translations ---
> 
> TalentShow = Redfield + his wing man (two men in one fighter)   
> "Jeans" = G-force leggings to help prevent blackouts  
> "Say Your State" = fuel level  
> "Sweet" = Up and running  
> "Four-zero-to-splash" = 40 mins left of fuel in tank (This is a dangerously low fuel level)  
> "Fangs Out" = itching for a fight   
> "Wet Feet" = over water   
> "TumbleWeed" = No Fucking Clue What's Happening

_“Missile incoming, five o’clock!”  
_

_“I know. I see it.”_

_“Roll right! RIGHT damnit!”_

_“I know, I know, I know….”_

_“Jesus Redwing, could you have waited any longer?!”_

_“Shut up, Tazer, you’re still breathing aren’t you.”_

_“Not for long if you let them get another lock on us!”_

_“They won’t.”_

_“Shit I can’t see them! Where the fuck-?”_

_“He’s still there.”_

_“You see ‘em? I can’t see shit with all this cloud cover. Talk to me Red.”_

_“Eight o’clock, low. About two hundred meters.”_

_“Yeah but where’s the other cocksuck–”_

_“Twelve high! Sonovabitch is on right top of us!”_

_“I thought you said you saw him!”_

_“I did! I just have a more detailed view now!”_

_“He’s dropping on us. He’s slowing down. What is he doing…I don’t wanna die, Redwing….my wife will kill me if I come home in a box…”_

_“We’re not going home in a box!”_

_“Then get us out of here, Red. Bogey-2 is coming up on our tail now. He looks hungry, man. I don’t like it.”_

_“I got this, Tazer, just shut the hell up and let me fly.”_

**_\---TalentShow this is NestMother, be advised we have a third bogey on radar, fifteen miles East of your location, coming in fast. ---_ **

_“Jesus fuck. There’s three of them.”_

_“They’re trying to box me in.”_

_“Lower your nose, man. Get some speed. Bogey-2 is trying for a lock-on. He’s coming up on our six real fast…”_

_“Copy, NestMother. Third bogey incoming. Radar contact at fourteen miles. Tracking North at airspeed 900 knots. We could really use some assistance up here…”_

**_—We’re scrambling two fighters, TalentShow. Chicklet and Stinger are sweet. Five minutes South West of your position. Stay alive, Redwing. —_ **

_“Copy that!”_

_“Five minutes?! We’ll be dead by then!”_

_“Shut up, Tazer!”_

_“Lock’s on, lock’s on! We’re lit up!”_

_“He’s not going to hit us, we’re too close. He’d be putting his wingman in danger. He’s just having fun with us.”_

_“Shit, shit, shit–“_

**_— Third bogey is eleven miles East and slowing down. Do you read? —_ **

_“Third bogey incoming. Eleven miles East at seven hundred knots. Copy.”_

_“What are you doing?!”_

_“I’m staying put.”_

_“I’ve got kids, man.”_

_“Trust me.”_

_“They’ve still got a lock on us. Fuck, I’m gonna have nightmares with that sound….”_

_“Third bogey. Sixty seconds. You feel’n that, Tazer?”_

_“I feel the piss in my Jeans.”_

_“They’re trying to escort us. Not kill us.”_

_“Tell that to the missile we just dodged a minute ago!”_

_“We’re just going to sit here and behave like good boys…”_

_“I’ve never been a good boy, Red.”_

_“Oh I know. I remember that time in the steam room—“_

_“You shut the fuck up with that–!”_

_“WOoOOoOoo–!”_

**_— Say your state, TalentShow. —_ **

_“Uh…oh shit. We are four-zero to splash.”_

_“Jesus Christ, we’re cutting it close this time.”_

**_— Chicklet and Stinger are in the wind. ETA your position in two minutes. Hang in there TalentShow. —_ **

_“I see bogey-3. Three o’clock. It’s a good thing we’ve got wet feet….”_

_“If we live through this, Red. I’m going to make out with you in front of the whole squadron.”_

_“Tazer, you’ve been in love with me since the day I violated your cockpit.”_

_“That’s true, my man. Now just get me out of this alive and I’ll take you to the stars.”_

_“Now what are these assholes doing way out here in the first place?”_

_“Killing time? Planning a flyby just to piss off the US Navy for shits and giggles?”_

_“I’ve never seen that decal before….”_

_“Yeah, it’s real fucking beautiful. Why don’t you take a picture.”_

_“That’s a great idea.”_

_“I know it is. I came up with it.”_

_“NestMother, we have contact with all three bogeys–”_

_“–And we are fucking Tumbleweed out here!”_

_“–We are one-on-three. Repeat, one-on-three. They’re escorting us North, North West. At six hundred knots. Please advise.”_

**_— Wingmen are supersonic. Coming up on you now….Clear the way and come home. —_ **

_“Thank fucking–“_

_“Negative, NestMother. Permission to engage.”_

**_— Permission denied! Get your ass back to base, RedWing. This is not a joyride. —_ **

_“Are you fucking out of your mind?! We don’t have the fuel for another fucking dogfight!”_

_“NestMother we are fangs out. Requesting permission to assist Chicklet and Stinger.”_

_“RedWing….”_

_“If we stay in it’s three-on-three. Even if two Bogeys are downed the third could take off. Either way we cut the time and get them out of our airspa–“_

**_— That is a negative, TalentShow. You have your orders. Return to base immediately. —_ **

_“Why does no one listen to me?”_

_“Oh god, we’re not going back to base are we….”_

_“I didn’t find my credentials in a goddamn cereal box—“_

_“…Bogey-1 and 2 are still on us….”_

_“–Which tells me they trust us to make the right call when it’s crunch time—“_

_“Stinger’s on our wing. Four o’clock high. He’s trying to shake Bogey-2.”_

_“Alright. Hang on, Tazer. Stinger’s got our back. I’m going after Bogey-1.”_

_”I adore you, Red. But you’re going to get us killed.”_

_“You mean suspended.”_

_“If we aren’t at the bottom of the ocean in thirty minutes **, fired** is more li–FLARES!”_

_“I see it. Hold on!”_

**_— Tazer, you get your wingman to pilot that plane back to base NOW. That is an ORDER! —_ **

_“Oh god…”_

_“Apologies, NestMother. Tazer is unavailable for comment at this time. There …eems t… be …ome inter…fer…ence…”_

_“You’ve got some serious balls man.”_

_“I’ll get you home safe, buddy. I promise. When this is over I’ll take the heat.”_

_“Just like last time, huh, Red?”_

_“What?”_

_“Nothing. Don’t get distracted. Jesus.”_

_“Right.”_

**_— TalentShow, this is Lieutenant General Carrington. You have been instructed to return to base, do you copy? —_ **

_“Holy shit it’s Carrington.”_

_“You sent us up here to do our job, Sir. We will return to base once our target is downed–Where the hell is he going…?”_

_“Two hundred feet to deck. Don’t follow this guy, Red.”_

**_— You play a dangerous game, pilot. —_ **

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_“If you’re going to take him out, take the shot. Switch to guns. We don’t have time for this shit!”_

_“He’s playing with me.”_

_“He’s flying dangerous, is what he’s doing and you’re falling for it.”_

_“I know what I’m doing goddamnit!”  
_

_“One fifty feet. Watch your belly.”_

**_— RedWing, you have two minutes to knock that Bogey out of the sky before I flag you as rogue. Do you understand me. TWO MINUTES. —_ **

_“I got this.”_

_“Yeah, Red. You got this….”_


End file.
